Crystal's Story
by Caz939
Summary: This is basically a fanfiction of a fanfiction Which is on DeviantART by Storybuddys who is a friend and me. This is Crystal's side of the story, she is meant to be Shadow's daughter, although she is unaware of this at the beginning. -This Will Remain Unfinished!-
1. The Light

Crystal walked down stairs ready for another day in the village. She didn't have many jobs to do for her mother today so she decided to get them done before her auntie and uncle came round with her cousins. "Mum!" Crystal called out. "I am going to get the food for our dinner, is that ok?"

"Yes that is fine dear, the list of things to get is on the table in the kitchen. Try not to be long." Amber called down from upstairs. "Once you have all the finished shopping come upstairs and help me tidy up for dazzles surprise party wont you?"

"I will." With that crystal grabbed her coat and walked out of the house with the shopping list. Once she was outside she put on her coat and jumped on to her bike. Crystal then put the shopping list in her pocket and cycled off towards the shops.

Crystal got off her bike and leant it against the wall. She walked into the shop and grabbed a basket.

"Right, lets see then." She whispered to herself. "The first thing on the list is...potatoes." She looked down the shop and walked down to the section where the potatoes were. She scanned each individual shelf searching for them. Once she found them she dropped them into her basket and scanned through the list again. She carried on repeating this until she had found every item which was on the list.

Crystal carried the heavy basket up to the counter and lifted it up to pass all the items to one of the employees. He scanned each item carefully and occasionally tapped the keys on a computer. Crystal separated all of the different types of food into different bags. She paid for the food and put the many different bags onto the handles of her bike. Crystal then jumped onto her bike ready to cycle off back home. Suddenly there was a flash of light which had flooded the sky. Everyone around her stopped including herself they were all looking up wondering what it was and seeing if it would happen again.

Crystal then remembered that she had to get home before her cousins came, so she stopped looking at the sky and pushed off to cycle back home. On her way home she was wondering where the flash came from and what it was. Loads of questions filled her head as she cycled down the road to get home. She parked her bike back in the garage and took all the shopping off the handle bars.

"I am home mum!" She called out taking off her coat. "Shall I tidy up while you cook the food?"

"Yes ok. I have finished upstairs so could you do the downstairs for me?" Amber asked Crystal.

"Of course." Crystal placed the bags on the table, then started to clean the whole of downstairs, while her mum started to cook the dinner for everyone. Crystal had finished tidying downstairs and walked into the kitchen. "Finished." She said quietly.

"Well done Crystal. You can watch T.V. now if you want to." Amber offered.

"Ok, Thanks mum." Crystal started to walk into the other room then she remembered the flash of light which she had seen earlier when she was by the shops. Crystal span round. "Mum? Did you by any chance see a flash of light when I was at the shops?"

"I didn't notice any flash of light, I was too busy tidying upstairs." Amber answered.

"Oh yes." Crystal said sounding a bit disappointed. "I wonder if uncle Flames saw it?"

"He might have done. Why don't you ask him when he gets here?" Amber suggested.

"Ok I will, I wonder if he will tell one of his stories about shadow today? I do love his stories. I like to hear about his brother. They had an interesting relationship. Didn't they mum? I wonder what happened to shadow...its strange. Uncle Flames said that one day he just vanished, Uncle even said he still remembers the last words that shadow had said to him. He said there were 8, and it still hurts even though it was quite a few years ago. Only he never told me what they were." Crystal said sadly.

Amber was silent for a while. When she finally spoke she said "You know Crystal. Maybe you should ask him what those 8 words were, you never know, he might just tell you." amber walked to the sink and put some of the dirty dishes into the dish washer. A tear dragged down her face. She wiped her eyes and made sure that crystal couldn't see that she was crying. "Why do you like his stories about shadow so much?"

"Well because Shadow seems to have had a lot in his past. I want to know why he left. Why he hurt our family so much. The only person who seems to know so much about him is Uncle Flames, He is the one that seemed most effected by what shadow has done. Shadow acts like the bad guy but, he just doesn't seem like he is as heartless as he acts. I feel as if I know him." Crystal exclaimed.

"Understood. Crystal, could you please watch the cooking a second. I just have to check on something upstairs." Amber walked out of the kitchen and ran up the stairs. She walked into her bed room and cried. She then opened a draw in her desk and took out a picture. She stared at it, It was a picture of herself with Shadow and in Ambers arms was crystal as a baby. A few of her tears fell on to the picture. "Oh shadow." She whispered. "Why did you have to leave us?"


	2. Robots Attack

The door bell rang. "Mum! They are here!" Crystal yelled up the stairs. Crystal then opened the door and let Flames, Dazzle, Ivy and lightening in. "Hi everyone!" Crystal hugged each of them. "Happy birthday Dazzle!"

Amber walked down the stairs. " Hi. Dinner is still cooking. You can all just relax in the room while I finish cooking."

"Hey guys…"Flames said quietly leant against the wall.

"Hi crystal and amber how are you guys today?" lightening asked.

"We are fine thank you lightening...hey Dazzle did you see a flash of light a little earlier?" Crystal asked, still wondering if she was the only one that saw it.

"No, I didn't. Dad does that mean that he has come?" dazzle said excitedly. Flames nodded then looked out across the grass in the garden.

"Who has come?" Crystal asked.

"You will see soon. Amber do you want any help in the kitchen?" Ivy offered and walked into the kitchen.

"oh, ok. Come on, come into the living room." Crystal dragged Dazzle and Lightening into the living room. Flames closed the door then followed them in. Dazzle and lightening sat down on the couch. Flames leant against the wall and folded his arms. He then silently closed his eyes.

"Uncle Flames? I was just wondering. I thought about Shadow again today." Crystal started.

Flames opened one of his eyes. "Yes?"

"Well, I was just wondering what were those last 8 words which he said to you. I really want to know." Crystal asked.

Flames closed his eye again. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Well, you always tell me all these stories about Shadow and I was wondering because well I don't know there is just something about him that makes me feel close to him." Crystal explained.

Flames was silent for a while. "If you really want to know, I will tell you." He opened his eyes and fixed them on crystal. She was patiently waiting for him to tell her. He sighed. "Fine. I will tell you. The last time I saw Shadow in this village, he wasn't exactly being very nice to any of us. The last thing he said to me was 'You'll never be able to protect our family.'" Flames looked down sadly.

Crystal gasped. "I never would have thought that he would be capable to do that, never." Dazzle looked at Crystals shocked face, then at Flames.

"I am so sorry, uncle" crystal apologised. Then stood up and walked towards him. "I had no idea." Crystal hugged Flames. But Flames didn't hug back just gently pushed her away. "Its ok" He said. "that was a long time ago. Suddenly there was a loud bang and the hole house shook. The room went completely dark. Crystal looked out the window. "What on earth is that!?" She declared pointing out the window.

Ivy came rushing in from the kitchen. "Is everyone ok?"

Flames answered Ivy strait away. "Yes, everyone is fine." He then looked directly ct the window where he saw Some sort of rusty metal. He ran outside.

"No, dad wait!" Dazzle called after him then stood up to run outside. Lightening held her back and stopped her from running to Flames. "Stay here Dazzle." Lightening said. With that he let go of dazzle and ran outside.

"Crystal, stay here." amber demanded as she ran outside to find out what all the commotion was about.

"I am not staying inside!" Crystal shouted. With that she ran outside. She looked up and saw a massive robot towering over all of them. "wh-what is that?"

"Crystal get inside now!" Flames jumped up and attacked the robot. "Chaos...FLAMES!" He shouted and fire balls came out from his hands and hit the robot. The robot turned to Flames and hit him away.

"No dad!" Lightening then saw that it was his time to step in. He jumped up and attacked the robot. The robot just hit him away. Lightening just landed on his feet and jumped up to attack again. The robot grabbed him by the waist and slammed him into the cliff beside him.

"Lightening!" Crystal shouted watching all that was going on. The robot took his hand away from the cliff and Lightening. Lightening fell to the ground. Crystal ran over to Lightening. "No, no! Lightening!" Crystal checked his pulse...she felt nothing. She dropped his arm and burst into tears all over Lightening.

Flames stood up. He looked towards crystal who was crying over Lightening and understood what had happened instantly. Suddenly his hole body was on fire. He charged toward the robot full force. He went right through the heart of the robot and the robot fell to the ground. Many robots then surrounded the area at least 1000. Flames stared at all the robots. "Crystal go to amber now!"

Crystal stood up and ran to Amber. "Mum I am scared…"

"Ivy, Flames needs you!" Amber shouted inside. "Crystal please stay with dazzle…"

Ivy ran outside as soon as she heard her name. She was ready to fight.

"No mum I wont just stand back I want to help our family!" Crystal said firmly.

"I want to help too." Dazzle walked out of the house and was preparing for the battle.


	3. The Fight

Crystal smiled softly at Dazzle. Just then remembering that she had no idea how to battle. No-one had ever taught her how to use her powers, she wasn't even sure if she had any. "Mum, how can I help? I haven't got any powers like you and the rest of our family and if I do then I don't know how to use them." She explained.

"Crystal, the best thing you can do right now is to stay back and try not to get hurt. I will pro-" Amber was interrupted by a heart breaking scream. Crystal span around to find it was Ivy. "No! Aunt Ivy!" Crystal screamed.

Crystal then heard someone calling out the names of her family. "Ivy! Dazzle! Lightening! Flames!" it said. She just ignored it though. She turned back to flames and dazzle who were fighting the flood of robots. They were obviously too strong for the two of them to fight alone. Crystal was about to run out and help when she heard the voice again, But this time it had called her name. She stopped and listened to everything around her.

"Chaos fire!" Fire shot from Flames' hands. "Stay away from us!" Flames declared.

"Daddy!" Dazzle screeched. Crystal watched as she fled from a number of robots that were surrounding her. Dazzle ran up to Flames and grabbed his leg. One of the robots then sent an attack towards Dazzle. She screamed.

"Fire wall!" Flames demanded. A fire wall protected Dazzle and himself from the hit. From behind the hot fiery wall Flames shouted at one of the robots. "You've already killed Ivy and Lightening, you're not getting Dazzle as well!"

Another robot sent a stronger attack at Flames. The attack broke through the fire wall. Crystal couldn't bare to watch. She turned away and ran to her mother. Flames hit the wall of the house, the wall fell on top of Flames. The robot carried on attacking Dazzle who was trying her best to hold them back using her ice powers. Unluckily The robots were too strong and threw Dazzle into a wall.

"-Control!" A figure appeared next to Flames and Dazzle. "Chaos spear!" Spears shot toward the robot destroying him. Another figure ran down the hill to see if they were okay. He ran to the other figure.

"Shadow, do you think they will be okay?" He asked.

Shadow looked up. "I am not sure, Sonic." Shadow then started to dig Flames out from under the wall that had fallen on top of him, as sonic ran over to Dazzle.

"Dazzle is fine." Sonic called over to Shadow. "She is just knocked out."

"Dazzle, sorry I couldn't protect you." Flames whispered before he blanked out from the pain.

With that Shadow and Sonic picked up Dazzle and Flames and followed some of the robots. Many of the robots had been destroyed now. The ones that had survived the battle had ran after Amber and Crystal.

"Is anyone out here!?" Shadow called out.

"Ow! Shadow that hurt…" Sonic complained while rubbing one of his ears.

"Crystal stay behind me!" Amber called out.

"Mum, what's happening?" Crystal asked worriedly.

Shadow grabbed Sonics arm. "Chaos control!" He said softly. Shadow and Sonic were now watching the scene from a roof of a building.

Eggman was there. He had Crystal and Amber cornered. "Amber, hand over Crystal and you may go free!" Eggman screeched.

"Crystal!" Shadow called out.

Crystal heard her name. She looked up at the roof and saw Sonic and Shadow. "Mum look there is more of them!"

Amber looked up to where Crystal was looking. Her mouth dropped open and she froze. Eggman then took the opportunity and fired a laser toward Amber. "Mum! Look out!" Crystal shouted.

Amber turned back to Eggman a little too late. The laser beam had hit her. Crystal started to panic. She leant next to her mother and shook her softly. "Mum! Mum please get up!"

"Run Crystal, run far away." Amber demanded.

"Mum, no please come on!" Crystal said with tears coming from her eyes. Eggman laughed, then hovered over Crystal and picked her up. "Now lets go." He said.

Crystal gasped. "Get off me!" Crystal bit Eggman forcing him to drop her. "I am sorry mum." She whispered. She then started to run, just as her mum said. Crystal ran far away.

She was scared, worried and unsure about what was going on, she was only hoping now that her mum was okay. She felt as if it was her fault that her mum was dying. 'If only I didn't point out those other two robots' she thought to herself. 'Mum would still be alive, or if she is still alive she wouldn't be in pain right now. I shouldn't have put her off.' Crystal carried on running she ran into a forest, and still didn't stop, dodging every tree that got in her way. She finally stopped running when she got to an opening in the middle of the forest. She sat down on a fallen down tree, and cried.


	4. Family Help

Crystal dragged her knees to her chest. She looked up at the sky. "I shouldn't have left Flames and Dazzle to battle alone." She said worriedly. "They are most probably dead now." She gently leant her head on her knees looking directly downward. "No, they are all gone!" Her tears fell on to her skirt. "Its all my fault! If the robots weren't after me-" She was interrupted by a voice.

"Crystal!" The voice said, she jumped and looked up. She saw Flames! "Uncle Flames!" She shouted excitedly. "Your alright!" She ran up to him.

"I am not Flames." He said solemnly. "But he's alright, I am just glad you are okay."

All of a sudden there was a gust of wind and a blue blur stopped dead in front of them. "Hello! I am Sonic and this is your father, Shadow."

Crystal stepped back from Shadow and wiped her eyes. "What? You're not uncle Flames and no my-my dad's dead, mother told me." She said a little confused.

"No really I am Shadow, Shadow the hedgehog, and you are Crystal, Amber was your mother." Shadow said, trying to convince her he was telling the truth.

"Please, Crystal believe us. You had your father so worried." Sonic pleaded. He then looked at Crystals face. She looked so confused and scared. He let out a quiet sigh. "Do you want us to take you to Dazzle and Flames?"

Crystal looked up at Sonic. "You know where they are?" She asked, She looked at Shadow. "Please, take me to them!"

"We will, take my hand." Shadow said reaching out his hand toward her. Sonic grabbed Shadows other hand then looked toward Crystal. Shadow then looked at Crystal as well. "Crystal, do you trust me enough to come?"

Crystal looked down at his hand then looked up at him. "I'm, not sure, are you really going to take me to my uncle?"

"I will, honest." Shadow reached his hand out further.

"Please Crystal, just take his hand." Sonic asked.

Crystal looked at Shadows eyes. They were red, the same colour red as hers. "Alright." She said with some uncertainty . She started to reach out for his hand, her hand was shaking, she was scared and unsure, She grabbed his hand and as she did, to her, it felt like she had known him all her life. She had many questions, but didn't have enough confidence to ask any of them. As the questions flooded her head she heard a small "Thank-you"

Suddenly ,there was a flash of light, surrounding all three of them. Crystal looked at the light, and recognised it almost strait away. It was the light she had seen earlier this morning.

The light faded, quickly. She let go of Shadows hand. Crystal looked around. They were not in the forest, they were in a room. She observed everything surrounding them. She couldn't see her Uncle or her cousin, only a young girl.

The young girl ran up to Sonic and hugged him. "Hi Sonic!" She started to look worried herself. "Oh my God! Sonic are you ok?"

Sonic hugged her back only to find her pulling away. "Yeah, I am fine. Why?" Sonic asked confused.

"You have Fernard's scent on you!" The girl said. "Did he hurt you?"

Crystal started to worry. 'Was trusting this person was such a good idea.' She wondered silently. She looked up at shadow. "Where is my uncle?" She asked him, slightly upset.

Shadow looked at Crystal. "Oh of course!" He exclaimed. Crystal found herself relieved. "He is in here." Shadow walked toward a door and walked in. Crystal chased after Shadow.

"Oh you mean that vampire don't-" Sonics voice was cut off as Crystal walked into the room. She looked around and saw Flames. "Oh, uncle Flames!" She ran over to him in the bed. "I am so sorry!" She felt a tear being dragged down her cheek by the gravity. "Please wake up!"

Shadow looked at her with hopelessness. "He will be fine, he has just been knocked out. Sonic could you come in here."

Sonic walked in through the door. "what do you want Shadow?" He asked.

Crystal leant her head on Flames. "Uncle Flames," She said. "I am really sorry."

"Could you check on Flames and Dazzle please?" Shadow said as he looked over to Crystal crying over flames.

"Yeah sure of course I will." Sonic walked over to Dazzle and checked how she was doing.


	5. Flames Wakes Up

"She is completely fine Shadow." Sonic said after a while. He then walked across the room to Flames. He let Crystal stay where she was as he checked how Flames was doing. "They are both fine. They are just a bit knocked out...they will wake up soon I am sure." With that Sonic walked into the other room.

A few minutes later Sonic walked back into the room with the others. His fur was slightly damp. He brushed himself off. "Are you ok Shadow?" He asked.

Shadow looked at Sonic. "Yeah, I am fine." He answered. "I am just happy that these three are alive."

Sonic nodded. He then looked at Flames who was lying on the bed. Crystal couldn't stop herself from worrying. All she could think about was what if her uncle didn't make it, then it would be all her fault. "I think Flames might wake up soon." Sonic started. He then thought about what happened before when they saw Flames. "Wait a minute, won't he try and kill you like before?"

Crystal was stunned that her uncle would do that. So she started to listen to them both talking. "Maybe," Shadow paused. "but I think I can handle it." Crystal suddenly felt Flames move a little bit. Crystal darted up. "Uncle Flames?" She said hopefully.

Shadow looked at Flames. He was moving. "Little brother?" He asked trying to get a message to Crystal. Crystal got the message that Flames was Shadows brother, but ignored it. Sonic looked at Shadow strangely.

"That sounds so weird! I mean that Flames is your brother." Sonic said.

Crystal watched Flames open his eyes. A smile sprouted onto her face almost immediately. "Ow, my head." Flames moved his hand onto his head. "Dazzle!" He shot up. Crystal pulled him into a hug. "Uncle Flames!" She was so thrilled he was okay.

"Crystal?" He hugged her back strait away. "Oh thank God you're safe!" This touching moment between the both of them didn't last that long.

"Hey little brother! You're okay!" Shadow said excitedly.

Sonic did a small wave towards Flames. "Hi Flames."

Flames was stunned to see Shadow. "Shadow?" Flames paused. "Where am I? Where is Dazzle?"

Shadow pointed to Dazzle. "She is fine. She is just by there."

As soon as Flames saw Dazzle he started to panic. "Is she going to be ok?" He asked anxiously.

"I will check on her now seeing as you are awake." Sonic told him. "Although, she should be fine. Shadow took the both of you here for safety."

Flames was shocked. He didn't ever think that Shadow would save him. Not after he had left the village. "Tha-thank-you Shadow."

Shadow edged away from Flames a bit. "It's okay. You are family." Sonic looked at Shadow who was obviously a bit nervous of his brother.

"Are you going to attack Shadow?" He asked a bit nervous himself. Crystal wasn't really paying attention to anything going on around her.

"Uncle Flames?" She waited for a reply.

"Yeah?" Flames asked curiously.

Crystal started to cry. "Mother, he-he killed her." She sobbed. "She was protecting me, this was all my fault." Tears were streaming out of her eyes, down her face, softly landing on Flames. Crystal could tell that he wasn't sure what to say.

He gently put his arms around her pulling her into a hug. "No," Flames said gently, " its not your fault Crystal. Its ok."

Crystal couldn't believe what she was hearing, '_it's ok?!?_' how can it be ok? She wondered, yet she knew that he was only trying to comfort her. "But aunt Ivy, Lightening, everyone." She paused for breathe as more tears ran down her cheeks. "They are all gone!"

Shadow's mouth dropped open. "All of them?" Crystal could tell from the sound of his voice that he was distraught.

Sonic sensed that everyone was really upset. He decided to add a little bit of optimism to the conversation, although he knew it wouldn't help that much. "Well, at least you three are okay. Right? I mean Dazzle is fine."

Crystal was happy to hear that her cousin was okay. She was so close to her, seeing as they were the same age and she never had a brother or sister. Even though she smiled a little she couldn't help being upset that most of her family were now gone. Her mother was always very close to her, she couldn't believe that she was gone forever. Flames interrupted her thoughts. Crystal could tell that he was silently crying too inside. "It's okay Crystal. It'll be okay." She knew he was trying to cheer her up, only it didn't seem to be working.

She found herself making excuses to why she should be upset. "But mother," She started, "She is gone, I only have you and Dazzle left." She sensed that her Uncle was partly insecure.

"Umm," He said, but then decided not to say anymore.

Crystal then heard Shadow speak once more, he seemed really upset about what she had said, all she could do was wonder why. "I am sorry," He began obviously feeling slightly guilty. "I should have come sooner. I really am sorry!"

"No, it's not your fault." Crystal couldn't believe her ears. She knew her uncle would normally say something to pin all the blame on someone else. "Its our fault. We-we knew something like this would happen soon." Crystal stayed quiet allowing her tears to fall on her uncle as she hugged him.


	6. Lost

Sonic sensed that Shadow was upset. He decided to try and change the subject. "So, er, Flames," Sonic said nervously. "Would you like something to eat? You might be hungry after the battle. You know, the food could give you energy." Crystal smiled a little. These people were being so nice to the both of them, yet Crystal had never met any of them ever before in her life. She felt someone sit on the bed next to her uncle and herself. She guessed it was shadow.

Crystal heard her uncle politely answer Sonic. "No thank-you Sonic. I am fine."

'You maybe, me no.' Crystal thought to herself, but she decided to keep quiet. Shadow interrupted her thoughts. "Would you guys like to stay here for a while?" 'Why is he being so kind to us?' She asked herself. She then listened to him, he was crying. "It's the least I could do," He continued. "Is to give you a home."

'Give us a home? I hardly know you!' She then thought about her village, this made her cry more. She knew that now she didn't have a home. Now she was alone with her uncle and her cousin, if her cousin was even lucky to survive. "Thank-you." Flames said carefully. Crystal felt herself drifting off. "We will only stay until Dazzle gets better." Crystal started to fall asleep, she figured it was best for her. So she just let herself drift off.

Crystal could still hear them. Even though she was asleep. "Are you sure you don't want to stay longer?" She heard Shadow say.

Her uncle answered almost instantly. "I know why you are doing this." He said sternly.

"Why?" Shadow asked, curious himself.

Sonic entered the conversation "He is just being nice."

Flames seemed to ignore Sonic. "Its for Crystal. She doesn't know you! Just leave it be!" Crystal fell into a deeper sleep. Not being able to hear them at all.

She woke up. It was obvious to her that she had missed a lot. No one was around her. Her uncle and her cousin were gone. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. The room was empty. Crystal stood up and walked out of the room, she looked around and could see no one. She was scared. She pushed herself in a corner and started to cry. 'Maybe trusting these people wasn't such a good idea.' she thought. 'What if my uncle has left me? What if I have to survive on my own?' Questions flood through her head. A tear ran down her face.

"-Control!" She heard someone shout. She was too scared to move, so she just stayed there sat in the corner crying. She heard voices downstairs. 'What's going on?' she wondered. "CRYSTAL!?" She heard someone shout for her. Crystal heard people walking up the stairs. "Crystal!" She heard someone say. It was obvious by the sound of this persons voice that they had seen her crying on the floor. She heard them run over to her. "Are you okay?" They asked her.

Crystal looked up. She saw a black and red hedgehog in front of her. 'Uncles Flames!' She thought. "Uncle Flames you are back!" She hugged the black and red hedgehog. She felt him tense a bit. "I'm scared uncle." behind him she heard Sonic.

"err…" he said slowly. She realised immediately that she had made a mistake. Before she pulled away Sonic spoke to her. "Don't be scared Crystal," Sonic paused. "We are here to help."

The hedgehog she was hugging then spoke up. "I am Shadow not Flames, sorry." Crystal froze. "Flames is fine though!" Shadow assured her. She started to worry about her uncle.

'Where could he be?' She wondered. She decided it was best to ask than just keep the questions to herself. "Where-where is my uncle?" She asked Shadow hoping to receive the right news.

Shadow sighed. "I don't exactly know." Crystal panicked. This was not what she wanted to hear. "He ran away because of Dazzle." Shadow continued.

'Oh no!' Crystal thought to herself. ' This will be all my fault!' "Dazzle? Oh no!" She blurted out. She panicked and struggled to continue. "Is-is she, dead?" Before Shadow had time to answer she continued. "No! This is all my fault!" She opened her mouth to carry on but got interrupted by Shadow.

"It's not your fault Crystal." Shadow tried to make her cheer up a bit. "And she isn't dead, just in a coma. And they don't know if…" His voice faded.

Sonic sighed. He knew that crystal had to be told, no matter how painful. "If she will pull through. Sorry." 'Why is he apologising?' Crystal said to herself. 'This is my fault not his!' Sonic then realised something. "Wait! There is still a missing vampire here!"

Crystal couldn't concentrate on anything right now apart from her cousin. "So she might die?! Oh my God this is all my fault!" Crystal then felt someone hug her. "It's not your fault. These things just happen." Crystal felt so happy that someone had said this to her. She hesitated to hug them back but she did manage to. The person who had hugged her then pulled away again. She realised it was Sonic.

"Can we please find Piper now?" He asked.

"Yeah, I bet Sonic is worried about his girlfriend." Shadow teased. Crystal felt so angry at Shadow for saying that. How can he joke around at a time like this!

Crystal then saw Sonic blush. "She is not my girlfriend!" He yelled at Shadow.

Shadow just seemed to ignore him. "Come on. Do you want to help Crystal?"

She felt so unsure. "Umm, alright. As long as I won't be in the way."

Crystal then heard Sonic whisper to himself. "Wow. Her personality is completely different to Shadow's." Crystal was unsure what Sonic had meant by this. So she pretended she didn't hear.

"You won't be in the way." Shadow knew that Crystal wanted to look for her uncle too. "We can look for my brother as well. I mean your uncle." He corrected himself. Crystal smiled at this. She felt safe where she was. Only she made sure that, that wasn't obvious.

"Please can we hurry!" Sonic said Starting to run down the stairs.

Crystal was still unsure. "o-okay." She walked up to Shadow and took his hand. It felt the right thing to do. "Lets go then!"


End file.
